Ayudante de Cupido
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Si él te brindara la oportunidad de conseguir el corazón de la persona que amas... ¿La tomarías?. ¿Aun sí su precio fuese casi tan peligroso como venderle tu alma al mismísimo demonio?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:**__ Ayudante de Cupido._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/Drama/Fantasy._

_**Resumen: **__Si él te brindara la oportunidad de conseguir el corazón de la persona que amas... ¿La tomarías?. ¿Aun sí su precio fuese casi tan peligroso como venderle tu alma al mismísimo demonio?._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra __**Rumiko Takahashi**__._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayudante de Cupido.**

**Prologo.**

_Desde la creación, el "amor" ha sido clasificado como una bendición, un bello regalo para aquel que es poseedor de él. Ese maravilloso sentimiento que parece nacer de la nada para unir los corazones y sumergirlos en una especie de "hechizo mágico". _

_Hizo una pausa, dejando entre ver el notorio semblante de fastidio y desagrado que se enmarcaba en su cara con la sola mención de esa desagradable palabra… "Amor", el mayor signo de debilidad humana. Pensó. Respiró un poco más tranquilo y prosiguió._

_En la antigua Grecia, este valioso obsequio era otorgado según la mitología griega por uno de los dioses más importantes de ese imperio, su nombre era Eros, mejor conocido en estos tiempos como Cupido. Así es, ese pequeño y "tierno" querubín alado que con su arco y flechas era capaz de unir a dos corazones destinados a estar juntos y así amarse el resto de sus vidas y… bla, bla, bla, un montón de patrañas y estúpidas cursilerías más. Toda una sarta de artimañas y manipulaciones que las industrias y comercios inventaron y explotaron para desfalcar a los idiotas e ilusos mortales._

_**-¿Por qué sé todo esto?.**__- Sonrió con amargura al momento en que maquinaba su respuesta.- Porque yo soy el "ayudante" de ese infame, repulsivo y manipulador ser que todos ustedes conocen como "Cupido"… y créanme, que cuando les digo que no es ese lindo angelillo que vuela por doquier haciendo felices a los demás es porque soy fiel testigo de que es verdad.-_

_**-¿Quién es Cupido entonces?.-**__ Guardó silencio por algunos segundos.- Es el hijo primogénito de Afrodita, un dios nacido y criado bajo las artes de los placeres y la seducción. Su misión en el universo es la de jugar y divertirse de la forma más perversa y cruel que existe, reuniendo todos los recursos necesarios para causar daño en los débiles y patéticos corazones de todo aquel que él selecciona y llama como "victimas"._

_**-¿Qué relación tengo con él?...-**__ Su irritación e ira se hizo más visible con el solo recordatorio de la unión que mantenía con aquel ser. Apretó sus puños y quijada, la sola mención de aquello le producía nauseas.-… Fácil de responder, soy hermano de ese mal nacido. En los primeros escritos aparezco con el seudónimo de Anteros y sí, soy un dios y el segundo hijo de afrodita. Fui traído a este mundo con el único fin de servir a __**"El gran Cupido"**__, utilizando mis poderes y habilidades en los mortales escogidos por ese ruin, con el único propósito de divertirlo._

_Estaba por proseguir hasta que un par de golpes lo regresaron a su realidad. Se movió sin mucho interés del enorme ventanal de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Una traviesa y juguetona sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al contemplar a la bella doncella que había hecho acto de presencia en su alcoba y la cual mantenía su vista en el suelo intentando no mirarle de frente._

_-Joven señor, lamento interrumpirle pero mi amo requiere de su presencia y…- No terminó de dar su mensaje cuando Inuyasha la había callado abruptamente, tomándose la libertad de inspeccionar su terso cuello con su boca, sintiéndose desfallecer al estar consciente de lo que aquel dios pensaba hacerle._

_-Hablas demasiado...- Soltó fríamente pero sin perder el tono seductor. _

_Sonrió más ampliamente para sí al notar como la tez de esa chiquilla se erizaba con el solo roce de su aliento sobre su piel expuesta. Siempre era lo mismo, no había en este mundo ningún tipo de mujer fuese mortal o no, que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos._

_-"Todas son iguales".- Pensó con infinito hastío. _

_Dejó de lado el cuello de la mujer para apropiarse de sus labios. Los beso hambriento, deseoso de saciar esa imparable sed que día con día lo consumía sin poder encontrar algún tipo de alivio, sin embargo, nunca ocurría nada. El malestar continuaba presente, sin importar las miles de bocas y pieles que tocara para buscar consuelo. La soltó de repente y con molestia, notando como la mujer caía pesadamente al suelo después de que está le había intentado decir que su nueva misión estaba programada. La miró con desprecio y sin más se marchó de ahí sin importarle en lo más mínimo si está se encontraba lesionada o no._

_No tardo más que algunos cuantos minutos el llegar hasta el gran salón principal en donde otra hermosa doncella le dio la bienvenida. De inmediato se acercó a su lado, parecía más que encantada de tenerle cerca y saciar todo tipo de necesidades por las que estuviese atravesando. Estuvo tentado a salir con ella rumbo a su alcoba y saciarse de aquella suculenta mujer, más la imagen de su hermano apareció en su mente arruinando como siempre su deliciosa y placentera idea._

_-"Maldición".- Especuló con tedio, retirándose de encima a la chica para así terminar de llegar hasta su objetivo._

_Y ahí estaba él, como siempre vigilando los pasos que realizaban los desafortunados mortales que tiempo atrás habían sido escogidos por su mano. Todos y cada uno de sus torpes movimientos eran estudiados a través de un pequeño estanque._

_-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecerte.- Su gruesa voz resonó en las paredes de la habitación denotando de inmediato su enfado, cosa que en lo absoluto perturbo a Inuyasha._

_-Estoy aquí, no.- Respondió seca e indiferentemente.- ¿Ahora qué quieres?.- Le dijo sin mayores complicaciones, notando como esté giraba para verlo de frente. Sus ojos bañados en ese rojo carmesí le demostraban su furia pero aun con todo y eso no se inmuto._

_-Te tengo ya a una nueva víctima.- Sonrió con maldad. _

_No podía evitarlo y es que simple y sencillamente el poder disfrutar del dolor y sufrimiento de un alma mortal atormentada era una deliciosa sensación. Le entregó un blanco pergamino para nuevamente retirarse a su lugar favorito, aquel pequeño estanque que tanta diversión y satisfacción le producían._

_-Ahí encontraras toda la información que necesitas para poder actuar.- Dio a conocerle, manteniendo su atención en el agua._

_Abrió los pliegues de aquel pergamino y enseguida la vio, así que ella sería la siguiente en la interminable lista de aquel desquiciado._

_-¿Cuando tengo que partir?.- Habló tranquilamente contemplando aun la imagen de la chica._

_-De inmediato.- Fue la respuesta del mayor de los Dios.- Recuerda que entre más rápido realices tu trabajo, más rápido saldaras tu deuda conmigo y… conseguirás tu anhelada libertad.- Rio con perversión al observar como Inuyasha llevaba inconscientemente su mano al hombro, el cual contenía la marca que su propio hermano le impusiera no hace muchos siglos atrás._

_-En ese caso me marcho.- Rugió entre dientes tratando de contener su furia._

_Sabía que con aquella marca en su cuerpo jamás lograría hacerle el mayor de los daños, por esa misma razón le provocaba a sabiendas de que nada podía hacer en su contra. Por el momento no le quedaba otra opción que la de obedecer y esperar, esperar el momento en que por fin fuese libre para así hacerle pagar a su hermano por tantos siglos de represión._

* * *

_El sol de la tarde brillaba con suavidad, dibujando en los cielos siluetas en tonalidades violetas y naranjas. El caluroso viento del verano soplaba con ligereza, logrando que sus largos cabellos azabaches se elevaran rozando con gracia sus sonrosadas mejillas. Suspiró con resignación, no pudiendo creer aun que llevara tanto tiempo escondida detrás de ese árbol si se suponía hoy sería "el gran día". El día que por tanto tiempo había postergado, el día en que por fin le revelaría a ese chico lo que tanto la agobiaba._

_-Vamos, tienes que ser valiente… por lo menos una vez en tú vida.- Se animaba inútilmente mientras continuaba contemplando de lejos a la razón de sus tormentos. Su corazón latió con tanta brusquedad que imaginó que saldría de un solo salto de su pecho. Se aferró con mayor fuerza del tronco áspero de aquel árbol que le servía de refugio y de pronto lo vio._

_-Ahí esta él...- Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas con solo verle parado vislumbrando el atardecer. Deseó acercarse, estar a su lado y ver la llegada de la noche juntos, pero nada… ninguna parte de su inmóvil cuerpo se dignaba a responder las órdenes que su cerebro demandaba una y otra vez._

_-Kouga…- Susurró con pesar al ver como uno de los profesores aparecía justo frente al joven y este se marchaba de aquel lugar junto con él.- De nuevo perdí la oportunidad.- Habló entristecida al saberse completamente sola en aquel lugar. _

_Otro día que transcurría y otra oportunidad que era tiraba a la basura, por culpa de sus absurdos miedos e inseguridades._

_-Será mejor que me marche.- Tomó su mochila y comenzó con el largo camino hacia su departamento. No obstante, estaba tan sumergida en su plan fallido que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia que desde hacía un buen rato la espiaba con sigilo e insistencia._

_El manto nocturno hacía su entrada triunfal en toda la ciudad en donde las luces de las calles poco a poco iluminaban con tenues resplandores, y el alboroto del día casi no era ya persivible. Sus profundos ojos ahora bañados por el rojo de la sangre vigilaban con recelo cada simple acción de aquella chica. Podía percibir todo un torbellino de sensaciones apoderarse de ella con cada simple respiro de su parte. Angustia, tristeza, desesperación, soledad, todas esas emociones se amontonaban dentro de su ser ocasionando que los fuertes latidos de su corazón llegaran a sus sensibles oídos. Sonrió arrogantemente saboreando casi al instante su final en esta misión._

_-Esto será demasiado sencillo.- Rio con descaro mientras continuaba observándola a distancia, notando como la morocha se tropezaba sin más cayendo en el duro pavimento con todas sus pertenecías regadas a los alrededores._

_-En verdad que es torpe.- Amplio aún más su impersibible sonrisa al verla. No comprendiendo muy bien como alguien así de desastroso lograba sobrevivir en un mundo como este._

_-Soy todo un caso.- Se dijo apenada del espectáculo que acababa de hacer. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por todas las miradas que había recibido de las personas que estaban presentes y las que para colmo le dedicaban uno que otro comentario desagradable por haberla visto caer. Se sintió un poco más aliviada al ver a las cercanías su departamento, agradeciendo el por fin estar sola en la comodidad de su hogar, lejos de todos aquellos que se burlaban de su persona. _

_Estaba por tomar las llaves para poder entrar cuando de pronto una extraña e inexplicable sensación le caló los huesos. Miró el movimiento de ese enorme árbol frente a su casa, estaba casi segura de haber visto algo pero… no, era imposible de que realmente fuese aquello que se imaginaba. De nuevo volteó a todas direcciones y nada, seguramente su imaginación jugaba otra vez con ella como era su costumbre. _

_-Demonios, eso estuvo cerca.- Se recriminó mentalmente a la vez que se ocultaba mejor sobre las ramas de ese viejo árbol. _

_Por un momento le pareció haber sentido la mirada sigilosa de la azabache sobre el escarlata sangre de la suya. Sonrió levemente pasando los dedos por el contorno de sus labios al repasar a la peculiar presa que esta vez caía en sus manos. Tal vez esta misión no resultaría ser tan fácil como en un principio supuso pero aun así, no tendría más remedio que cumplir con las órdenes que le habían encomendado. _

_Bajó ágilmente de entre las ramas al ver la soledad de las calles, convencido de que no corría el riesgo de exponerse._

_-Ahome Higurashi...- Pronunció sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras el nombre de su próxima víctima, avanzando paso a paso a la entrada de aquel departamento por donde la joven había ingresado.-… Después de todo, tal vez sí seas un reto interesante.- Sonrió con un dejo de diversión marcado en sus labios al ver su sombra moverse por el sitio._

_Por ahora no tenía más opción que retirarse, aun necesitaba planear todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, para que así el macabro juego de "Cupido"… por fin diera inicio._

_**Continuara…**_


	2. La Llegada del Nuevo

_**Título:**__ Ayudante de Cupido._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_Género: Romance/Drama/Fantasy._

_**Resumen:**__ Si él te brindara la oportunidad de conseguir el corazón de la persona que amas... ¿La tomarías?. ¿Aun sí su precio fuese casi tan peligroso como venderle tu alma al mismísimo demonio?._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la maestra __**Rumiko Takahashi**__._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ayudante de Cupido**

**Capitulo 1°- "La Llegada del Nuevo".**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban lentamente a cubrir cada rincón con cálidos resplandores, mientras que el fresco aire de la mañana garantizaba un agradable día, por lo menos relacionado a condiciones climatológicas. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se movía inquieto una y otra vez sobre las suaves sabanas indicando que sus sueños no eran tranquilos. Aun podía sentirla, esa profunda y extraña mirada sobre ella. Podía ver entre la espesa capa de oscuridad el tenebroso brillo de esos ojos bañados en el rojo de la sangre como si estuviesen asechándola, persiguiéndola… pero, _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a ella?._

Se giró hacia su ventana, percibiendo como poco a poco la luz del nuevo día intentaba colarse entre sus ventanas para hacerla despertar finalmente. Se cubrió completa con sus cálidas mantas, aun no quería levantarse y mucho menos ir hacia el instituto, de solo pensar en tener que soportar una vez más los reclamos tan injustificados y fuera de lugar de su profesor, le producían un terrible dolor de cabeza y la urgente necesidad de no apartarse de donde estaba.

-¡Qué!- Gritó desesperada, moviéndose en la cama para intentar levantarse.- ¡No puede ser, ya es muy tarde!.- Tomó molesta el aparato que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche, comprobando una vez más que las manecillas permanecían totalmente estáticas.

Terminó de ponerse en pie saliendo disparada a cambiarse. Consciente de que no podía llegar nuevamente tarde, de lo contrario su profesor esta vez no tendría piedad y mucho menos consideraciones.

Salió corriendo precipitadamente, no importándole en lo absoluto el que la observaran de forma escudriñante por transitar tan aprisa las diversas calles y avenidas que se entrecruzaban en su andar. Giró en la última de las esquinas que faltaba para poder atravesar el tramo hacia el instituto, contemplando como aquella enorme construcción se exponía ya más próxima a ella. Estaba por llegar después de tanto esfuerzo cuando un duro golpe detuvo de repente su paso haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cerró instintivamente sus ojos pareciéndole sentir en cualquier momento el pavimento, sin embargo, se equivocó.

_-¿Estás bien?.-_ Preguntó sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras hacia la azabache que aun cohibida por el impacto, mantenía el cuerpo engarrotado en un diminuto ovillo.

Abrió paulatinamente sus ojos, topándose al instante con una profunda oscuridad enmarcada en esa mirada que parecía de alguna extraña manera estudiarla a detalle. Le miró algo asustada e incómoda por como la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos, acercándola estratégicamente a su pecho con maniobras sumamente sutiles.

- Si, gracias pero…- Estaba por decirle que la soltara pero el sonido de las campanas que repicaban por sobre ellos la tomó por sorpresa.- Tengo que irme.- Se dijo más para sí que para el joven que aun la contemplaba de cerca.

Le notó alejarse con cautela algunos pasos lejos de él solo para hacer una improvisada reverencia como agradecimiento.

-No tienes por qué agradecer.- Informó a Ahome, quien estaba preparada para iniciar por segunda ocasión su carrera contra el reloj. Sonrió con arrogancia al tomar sus pertenencias, vislumbrando por sobre sus hombros a quien sería el blanco de sus crueles ataques.- Fue un placer verte de nuevo… _Ahome Higurashi_.- Finiquitó con intriga.

Todas las extremidades de su cuerpo se paralizaron brutalmente con la sola mención de su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios de aquel chico que nunca antes había visto, y aun así, estaba convencida de que algo en él, le era increíblemente familiar.

-_Sus ojos…-_ Articuló casi de manera involuntaria. Rememorando aquella penetrante mirada que el joven poseía y que aun ahora le causaba escalofríos. Era tan abrumadora, tan sombría, tal y como la que desde hacía varios días la atormentaba como depredador dentro de sus sueños y pesadillas.

Regresó a la realidad cuando el segundo toque del reloj sonó vigoroso desde la lejanía, sorprendiéndole ver que era solo su persona la que se encontraba sobre aquella solitaria avenida. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de aquel desconocido, aun así, no había una minúscula pista de su paradero, simplemente aquel sujeto se había evaporado en el ambiente.

* * *

Respiró algo cansada al verse enfrente de esa blanca puerta que la separaba del interior. Sujetó la perilla entre sus nerviosas manos y entró con sigilo de no ser descubierta. Parecía ser sencillo, al menos todos los demás alumnos se encontraban ocupados escribiendo los problemas de aritmética que Miroku-sensei apuntaba sobre la pizarra. Suspiró ansiosa, estando segura de que si no hacía demasiado ruido lograría terminar de entrar sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Estaba a punto de sentarse en su respectivo lugar y celebrar que nadie la había pillado cuando una fastidiosa voz llamo no solo su atención, sino también la del resto de sus compañeros.

_-¿De nuevo tarde, Higurashi?.-_ Le dijo aun de frente a la pizarra.

Se maldijo internamente de saberse descubierta, _¿es que acaso ese hombre tenía ojos detrás de la espalda que siempre terminaba por atraparla?._ Le divisó el girarse para poder quedar de frente a ella, su rostro mostraba molestia eso era más que evidente.

-¿Es que acaso tengo que alargar la hora de entrada para tenerla a tiempo en todas mis clases?.-

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó avergonzada.

-Imagino que no es necesario decirle que estará castigada al atardecer.- Inspiró resignada tomando finalmente asiento al oír semejante sentencia.- Sin mencionar que me entregaras un ensayo de mil palabras sobre el tema del día de hoy...- Acabó de explicarle con sorna, consiente que en definitivo la haría enfurecer. Rio internamente al contemplarla de esa manera y antes de que ella pusiera objeciones sobre su castigo agregó.-… Y no intentes decir una palabra más que me veré en la necesidad de aumentar tu castigo, así que espero pongas atención.-

-Como usted diga, sensei.- Discutió entre dientes tratando de sonar lo más tranquila y convincente posible, saco sus cosas de su mochila y comenzó a escribir.

¡Quién se creía ese tipo!, era verdad que había llegado tarde pero obligarla a hacer un ensayo de aritmética y de mil palabras, eso era un abuso de autoridad. Recargó su cabeza sobre la superficie de su pupitre, no comprendiendo aun, cuál era la razón que guiaba a Miroku-sensei a atacarla constantemente si nunca antes había sido catalogada como una _"chica problema"._ Aun así, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara o lo dedicada que se mostrara delante de su profesor, el resultado siempre terminaba siendo el mismo y por lo menos una vez a la semana acababa castigada no importando si la razón era por demás ilógica y ridícula.

-Kouga…- Murmuró con mágica ensoñación al ver por el ventanal del aula como un alegre joven jugaba en compañía de su grupo de amigos que arrojaban y golpeaban fuertemente la pelota que giraba sin detenerse sobre el césped de aquel espacio deportivo.

Estaba tan absorta en esa tarea, que no se dio por enterada de la sigilosa inspección que rastreaba cada una de sus acciones desde el instante en que pusiera el primer pie en el salón de clases. Contrajo con fuerza sus puños, abofeteando de un duro portazo el portafolio que guardaba sus lecciones del día. Se sentía molesto, furioso, pero sobre todo impotente. Impotente por no poder tratar como quisiera a la azabache que tanto lo atormentaba. Estaba desesperado por no saber controlarse ante el visible interés que la chica tenía por alguien más. Era demediado difícil admitirlo pero era la verdad, se sentía enloquecer al no poder olvidar que Ahome Higurashi, tan solo era su alumna y nada más.

-Buenos días, profesor.- Saludó cordialmente la rubia mujer que había llegado hasta el salón de clases.- Espero no haber interrumpido.-

-Despreocúpese directora, estaba casi por marcharme a mi siguiente clase.- Respondió notando como la mujer entraba de lleno, recibiendo al instante el saludo de sus alumnos, claro a excepción de cierta personita que parecía perdida en otra dimensión.

-En ese caso seré breve.- Dijo la rubia y prosiguió.- El día de hoy hemos recibido la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, el cual estará con ustedes hasta finalizar el semestre, espero lo reciban con agrado y simpatía… vamos pasa.- Ofreció en dirección a la puerta abierta del salón, dejando que los segundos transcurrieran desenfrenados hasta que él apareció y el silencio se hizo funesto e inminente.

Todas y cada una de las integrantes de aquella habitación quedaron atónitas apenas el hiciera notar su presencia, convencidas de que jamás habían visto a un espécimen como lo era aquel extraño chico. Era alto e imponente, su piel totalmente deseable parecía tintinear y provocar al tacto, sin olvidar que ese rostro que poseía era como si estuviese hecho por fuerzas que superaban la razón humana. Su mirada era gélida y penetrante, enérgica y llena de un aura de misterio que lograban que todos sus atributos fuesen sumamente irresistibles. Definitivamente esa era la palabras más cercana para poder calificar al nuevo… _**irresistible**_.

-Él es _Taisho Inuyasha_, ha venido del extranjero por nuestro programa de intercambio, por lo que hemos decidido que permanecerá en casa de alguno de ustedes por pocas semanas hasta la clausura del semestre.- Dio a conocer sorpresivamente.

De inmediato la euforia femenina no se hizo esperar, ya que tener la posibilidad de estar cerca de ese chico era por demás tentadora.

-Calma, seleccionaremos a la suerte el nombre de la primera persona que lo hospedara.- Informó rápidamente, colocando el nombre de cada estudiante del salón en un pequeño recipiente, una acción que obviamente originó una sonrisa burlesca en Inuyasha.

-_"No importa cuánto hagan esa estupidez, el resultado siempre será el mismo"_.- Pensó con prepotencia, sabiendo a la perfección cual sería el nombre que aparecería como ganador o mejor dicho ganadora.

Y hablando de ella… _¿Dónde rayos estaba esa pequeña despistada?. _

Sus ojos la buscaron por cada rincón del lugar hasta dar con ella, por lo visto había sido la única de todos los presentes que ignoraba su presencia. Aun recordaba su encuentro con Ahome hace apenas algunos minutos atrás, manteniendo en su mente el momento en que la contempló lo suficientemente cerca como para memorizar cada delicada y exquisita facción que la conformaba. Se giró hacía la misma dirección que la oji castaña contemplaba como sumida en algún tipo de trance, provocándole en el acto una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Alejó su vita de ella y del pelinegro que por días enteros admiraba a distancia. Si bien era cierto que detestaba en sobremanera ver esa mirada tan llena de ilusión y absurda añoranza en los mortales, no comprendía porque ver esa misma mirada en Ahome, en la nueva víctima escogida por la mano de Cupido era casi… insoportable.

-Vamos, Miroku.- Invitó la rubia, elevando hasta él el contenedor.- Seleccione uno para saber quién será el alumno de esta primer semana.- Terminó de decir al tiempo en que el joven profesor introducía su mano en el recipiente, eligiendo una de las desenas de papelillos para repasar su contenido.

_-"Esto no puede ser"._- Se recriminó enfurecido entre su propia mente.

Revisó una y otra vez el nombre que estaba escrito en aquella hoja, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que la de maldecir una y mil veces más la suerte que correría esa chica ahora que estaría siete largos y tormentosos días al lado de aquel estudiante que despertaba su entera desconfianza.

-Higu... Higurashi Ahome.- Pronunció con esfuerzo, añorando porque el nombre que leía, fuese cualquiera menos el de la morocha.

Únicamente basto el mencionar aquel nombre para que todas las miradas se posaran en su persona con tal presión que finalmente la hicieron despertar de sus fantasías, solo para encontrarse con la notable insatisfacción de sus demás compañeras, las cuales sin entender muy bien el porqué, la acechaban como si quisieran atravesarla con lo más doloroso que estuviese cerca.

-Perfecto, en ese caso la alumna Higurashi será la seleccionada de esta semana.- Dijo la directora.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Fue todo lo que debatió aun confundida. No entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.- A qué se refiere con que soy la seleccionada de esta semana.-

-A que Inuyasha Taisho, permanecerá en tú casa por los próximos siete días… _a partir de hoy_.- Finiquitó en tono contundente.

-¡Pero directora yo no puedo serlo!, ¡por favor escoja a otro de mis compañeros!.- Trató de persuadir vanamente a la rubia que no estaba dispuesta a recibir una negativa por parte de Ahome.

-¡Pero nada, esto no es opcional!.- Vociferó con molestia.- Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir me retiro y como ya se los había dicho a tus compañeros y a ti, espero que reciban de forma agradable al joven Taisho.- Enfatizó nuevamente antes de salir del lugar dejando un pesado e incómodo silencio.

-Toma tu respectivo asiento, el profesor de la siguiente hora está por llegar.- Habló Miroku sin mucho interés en aquel recién llegado que encendía todas sus alarmas en alerta extrema.

Avanzó como todo un felino entre la multitud de locas y desquiciadas estudiantes que suplicantes le rogaban una y otra vez que fuera con ellas con quien tomara asiento, más sin embargo, solo tenía en mente a una en especial.

-Veo que llegaste sin ningún rasguño después de todo.- Le oyó decir con un toque de gracia en cuanto caminara hasta su lugar y el oscuro de sus ojos se posara de nuevo en aquella figura femenina que por días enteros vigilaba sin tregua ni descanso, ocasionando en él una disimulada sonrisa al ver como sus mejillas se tenían sutilmente por el efecto de sus comentarios.

-No imaginaba que asistirías a mi instituto, esto sí que es una coincidencia.- Confesó por lo bajo sin atreverse a encararlo directamente, la sola idea de tener que soportar esa sensación tan aplastante que despedían esas profundas pupilas negras le producía escalofríos.

El aire abandonó velozmente sus pulmones al ver a ese chico que apenas y conocía, tomarse la suficiente libertad para sujetar su barbilla entre sus manos con la clara intención de enfrentar sus miradas, algo que Ahome rehusaba a hacer y que obviamente a él le disgustaba.

-_Las coincidencias no existen_, pequeña Higurashi...- Susurró tan cerca de su oído que le erizo los vellos de la nuca.-… Así que no lo olvides.- Su voz sonó enigmática, como si sus palabras ocultaran más de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista.

Se hallaba tan atrapada en esas ideologías que no se percató cuando Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar los alrededores de su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, distribuyéndolos por aquella zona que sabía perfectamente, nadie nunca antes había tocado.

_-"Es tan… apetecible"_.- Se dijo a sí mismo al borde del éxtasis. Era como tocar la más pura de las sedas. Deseó posar sus labios sobre tan exquisita piel, recorrerlo con sus besos y morderlo con desesperación para así averiguar si su sabor era tan prominente como su tacto dejaba ver.

-¡Ahome Higurashi!.- Escuchó el nombre de la joven justo antes de cometer una estupidez.

Se giraron ambos ante el dueño de aquella voz tan "inoportuna", encontrándose con un furioso Miroku, quien al parecer había sido el único de todos los presentes que había observado a detalle y minuciosamente las verdaderas intenciones del recién llegado.

-Espero que no olvides que estas castigada por toda la tarde de hoy, así que te estaré esperando.- Concluyó un poco más calmado sin apartar aun su vista del chico nuevo, quien al igual que él, le observaba como si deseara destazarlo vivo y sin piedad alguna. Le dirigió un último vistazo a Ahome y se marchó a su siguiente clase.

-"Acaso ese hombre esta…".- Se puso de pie aun con aquella duda danzando por su cabeza, estando cada vez más y más convencido del interesante descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

Lo sabía, no era necesario activar sus habilidades sobrenaturales para poder leer las ocultas intensiones que ese profesor tenía para cierta azabache. Sus orbes tan llenas de odio y deseos por eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra se lo confirmaron en el segundo en que se miraron en ese duelo furtivo y silencioso. Agradeciéndole internamente el haberse hecho notar en el mejor momento, de lo contrario no estaba del todo seguro de lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer con aquella chica. Rugió entre dientes, pasando una mano por sus cabellos en busca de un poco de cordura. No era posible que esa niña lo aturdiera de esa forma con solo tenerla cerca, debía recordar que ella solo era una "_víctima_" más en la lista de su hermano, solo era otra de tantas misiones, debía recordar que Ahome Higurashi era solo un peldaño más en el camino a su anhelada libertad y nada más.

* * *

El sol del medio día era tan agradable como el delicioso y reconfortante viento que entretenido se divertía jugando una y otra vez con sus suaves cabellos elevándolos con gracia y produciéndole algunas cosquillas en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Por fin había llegado la hora del descanso, considerándole demasiado largo el día que apenas iniciaba. Primero su accidente con el alumno nuevo, después su castigo por parte de Miroku-Sensei y por último la impuesta obligación de la directora de hospedar a Inuyasha Taisho por toda una larga y apenas comenzada semana.

Respiró algo cansada, lo único que quería era irse hacía su casa, tomar una merecida ducha de agua caliente y dormir profundamente hasta el día siguiente. Sonrió infantilmente al recordar que en días como este sabía exactamente qué hacer para de alguna forma mejorarlo. Detuvo sus pasos para empezar a rebuscar algo entre sus cosas. El brillo de sus ojos caramelo aumento al ver esa pequeña caja adornada en tonos morados y la cual mantenía en una hermosa caligrafía la palabra _"Chocolates_".

-Es el último.- Sonrió más ampliamente al contemplar la dulce golosina en el interior de la caja, pues siempre había pensado la última pieza era la que guardaba el sabor más exquisito de todos y para un día tan pésimo como ese, nada como una dosis de ese increíble manjar de los dioses.

Sujetó con sumo cuidado el trozo de chocolate entre sus manos y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el primer mordisco un fuerte golpe la hizo reaccionar, solo para darse cuenta que había caído sobre las raíces salientes del enorme árbol en donde acostumbraba permanecer en el descanso. De inmediato se puso de pie rogando que nadie de los alrededores la hubiese visto en tan penoso espectáculo, aunque sabía que era tan desapercibida que dudaba que siquiera la distinguieran.

-Todo está en mi contra el día de hoy.- Se dijo con pesar así misma al ver como en su descuido su queridísimo trozo de chocolate había salido disparado muy lejos, aterrizando sobre el verde césped despedazándose en el proceso.

_-¿Siempre eres así de torpe?.- _

Un estremecimiento sacudió su espina dorsal al escuchar esa voz tan fría y seca, siendo increíble como en tan solo unas horas pudiera ubicar tan bien a su dueño. Pasó sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios en una pose arrogante, entreteniéndole ver a esa niña tan diferente al resto de la población femenina "normal" que no parecía alterarse eufóricamente por su cercanía.

-Vamos, ¿acaso no piensas responder a mí pregunta?.- Su voz sonó más mordaz de lo que se suponía pero aun así no dijo nada y espero la respuesta de Ahome.

Una peligrosa oleada de furia la recorrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras tan llenas de burla. Se volteó molesta con los ojos chispeantes en cólera. Por esa razón siempre prefería pasar inadvertida a la vista de todo el mundo, porque siempre que su existencia se hacía notar era justamente para eso, para que le echaran en cara lo torpe, débil e insignificante que era.

-Ya lo viste tú mismo, soy un desastre lose… conforme, ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar de mí, no es así?.- Articuló sin más antes de marcharse de ese sitio. No quería permanecer un minuto más en presencia de ese sujeto que no se cansaba de recordarle lo que siempre había sabido de sobra, no obstante, solamente logró dar un par de pasos cuando el fuerte cuerpo de Inuyasha se interpuso en su camino, _¿Es que acaso ese chico nunca la dejaría tranquila?._

-Ahora que es lo que quieres.- Le enfrentó tan molesta que ni siquiera se percataba de los débiles sacudimientos con los que su mediano cuerpo se movía.- ¡No quiero tenerte cerca, acaso no puedes verlo!.- Rugió perdiendo los estribos al ver como el joven simplemente se limitaba a sonreír de manera irónica e hiriente.

-Lamento no cumplir tus deseos pero como bien sabes, ambos estaremos muy "_juntos_" por algún tiempo.- Recalcó tan cerca de su oído que pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento chocar con su piel.

Se alejó algo confusa sin perder ese brillo retador que emanaba de sus ojos. Su boca hizo una especie de puchero al recordar que para su desgracia, ese irritante chico tenía razón, y al menos por el momento ambos vivirían bajo el mismo techo.

-Lo vez, sabes que tengo razón.- Continuó fastidiándola.

-Solo por esta semana Taisho, dudo mucho que mi suerte sea tan mala como para volver a hospedarte.- Pensó que con eso Inuyasha la dejaría por fin en paz pero no, ya que le vio el acercarse nuevamente hasta ella de forma mucho más comprometida, estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Si no fuera porque sabía que era algo "_imposible_" hubiese jurado que sus oscuras e intrigantes orbes, la hipnotizaron para no mover una sola fracción de su cuerpo, obligándola a permanecer en aquella paralizante posición sin poder resistirse. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir sus rudas manos tocar e invadir su cara, delineando el contorno de sus ojos, pómulos y su entre abierta boca.

- "Pero… ¿qué piensa hacerme?".- Fue la pregunta que inundó su mente mientras intentaba el poder moverse y salir huyendo de su asedio.

Lo vislumbró fijamente, era como si estuviese manteniendo una especie de pelea interna y así como se acercó, se alejó de ella como si su solo tacto le quemara intensamente.

-No tientes a la suerte, Higurashi...- Advirtió en tono amenazador, retrocediendo un par de pasos para recobrar la distancia que se había permitido desvanecer.-… Porque te garantizo, que te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa.- Terminó de decirle y de mala gana se marchó de ahí dejando completamente perturbada a la azabache, quien por su parte parecía recuperar poco a poco la movilidad.

Tragó pesadamente, sintiendo aun esa extraña energía cubrirla de pies a cabeza, impidiéndole moverse y gesticular alguna palabra de auxilio.

-Ahome, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Escuchó a su espalda esa voz tan llena de preocupación que ella conocía tan bien. Respiró aliviada al ver a su amigo y sin más, sin decir una sola palabra se abrazó a él.- Pero que ocurrió contigo, estas temblando.- Le cuestionó aún más inquieto que antes, correspondiendo de igual forma aquel abrazo.- Fue él nuevo, ¿cierto?, hace unos minutos estaba aquí contigo.-

La dulzura de su rostro se enmarco salvaje al recordar al tal Inuyasha Taisho hablando con Ahome, consiguiendo que un gruñido escapara de su boca. Algo había en ese tipo que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, lo sabía y él nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas… algo tramaba contra su amiga.

-No Bankotsu, no fue él.- Mintió al oír el furioso reproche de su amigo.

Sabía que él era sumamente sobreprotector con ella, razón suficiente para no querer provocar más problemas si le decía lo de su encuentro con el chico.

-Solo estoy cansada, nada más.- Sonrió amigablemente, no convenciéndolo del todo, pero al menos por el momento eso era suficiente para pasar todo este asunto a segundo plano.

-Si tú lo dices, te creo.- Mencionó algo más relajado tomando de la mano a Ahome, quien ya familiarizada con el trato que su amigo tenía para con su persona, ni siquiera se inmuto.- Ahora vamos, nada como un delicioso almuerzo para que te sientas mejor.- La guío entre la multitud hasta una banca en donde se encontraba otro amigo de ambos esperando por ellos y así empezar a comer apaciblemente.

El viento del medio día elevaba sus negros cabellos con maestría, provocando que sus rojos ojos adquirieran rasgos más bestiales. Después del "agradable" encuentro con la Higurashi, había optado por permanecer en lo alto de la azotea de aquel edificio escolar, siendo el sitio perfecto para estar lejos de todo aquel osara fastidiarlo.

-Qué tipo más patético.- Soltó irritado al referirse al jovial amigo de la pelinegra.

Subió sus manos a la altura de su rostro, contemplándolas como si buscara algo terrible en ellas. Aun podía palpar sobre su superficie esa corriente tan llena de electricidad que lo recorrió cuando tocó la cara de Ahome. Fue tan placentera, como ninguna otra que él hubiese tocado a través de sus largos años de existencia. Estaba por regresar junto a la joven y buscar más de esa inigualable sensación, cuando su interés se posó en aquel intruso que preocupado se había acercado a la chica de pupilas caramelo y la cual sin más se había abalanzado sobre él en busca de protección, una vez lo viera llegar a su lado. Una desagradable energía recorrió sus venas, era como fuego líquido que quemaba todo a su paso desde su cerebro hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Activó su poder inconscientemente. Podía leer todas y cada una de las intenciones y verdaderos deseos de ese idiota que se mantenía abrazado a su víctima.

-A quien cree que engaña.- Lanzó sin emociones.

Ese tal "Bankotsu" como Ahome lo había llamado, no era mejor ni peor que ese estúpido profesor que tanto codiciaba a la azabache, ya que ambos guardaban grandes anhelos hacía su persona, oscuros anhelos que desde luego por tonta ingenuidad ella desconocía.

Sonrió con perversión al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con él. Esa torpe niña le atraía demasiado como para que pudiera controlarlo fácilmente, así que como en otras de sus tantas misiones sacaría algo de provecho para él, al fin y al cabo siempre había algo de bueno en ser el ayudante de ese miserable Dios que era "Cupido". Así ambas partes resultarían beneficiadas, tanto ella como él. Por un lado la pequeña Higurashi, conseguiría tener el "amor" de ese sujeto… claro por algún tiempo. Y por el otro, el saciaría sus deseos más salvajes en ese tierno cuerpo de mujer que le cortaba el aliento.

* * *

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron rápidamente, inclusive se sorprendió de ver cómo los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a mezclase con en el firmamento de la noche formando fulgores llamativos y llenos de color. Regresó su atención a su cuaderno de notas, solo necesitaba una decena de palabras más y su castigo por fin habría acabado dejándola completamente libre.

-He terminado, Miroku-sensei.- Avisó al hombre que en ningún solo momento había apartado su mirada de la chica y el cual soltó un leve quejido al ver como tendría que dejarla ir, al menos hasta que se le ocurriera otra manera de retenerla y seguir admirándola en silencio.- ¿Puedo irme ya?.-

-Espero que este perfecto, de lo contrario harás otro… con la diferencia de que esta vez serán dos mil palabras.-

Trató por todos los medios el de no decir una sola palabra, no le daría el gusto de volver a reprenderla, además estaba tan cansada por todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día que lo último que quería hacer era terminar discutiendo con aquel hombre que parecía divertirse y regocijarse con su suplicio matemático.

-Está bien, puedes irte.- Le dijo al finalmente después de parecer meditar su respuesta. Tomó su mochila y salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a las canchas deportivas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegó a su destino, observando en el acto a su triste objetivo. Su corazón parecía enloquecer con solo verlo practicar con los demás integrantes del equipo de futbol y verlo actuar tan alegre y espontaneo como solo él podía hacerlo. Deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía, todo cuanto le inspiraba hacer y todo lo que significaba para ella, pero… era tan cobarde, tan insignificante que dudaba siquiera, él supiera que existían ambos en el mismo universo.

-Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, te aseguro que no te arrepentirías.- Habló tan sincera, como si Kouga estuviese frente a ella y escuchara cada una de sus palabras llenas de amor y dolor_… el dolor de no poder ser correspondida_.

-_Y si alguien te ofreciera esa oportunidad que tanto buscas, ¿la tomarías?_.- Oyó decir con suspicacia.

Buscó algo inquieta al dueño de esa fría voz, notando como este se mantenía sentado en las ramas del gran árbol que vigoroso se exponía de espaldas a ella. Le vio dar un ágil salto como si la distancia entre el suelo y él fuera cosa de nada. Caminó sigiloso tal depredador y llegó hasta su lado haciendo nuevamente la misma pregunta.

-Y bien, que me respondes… si yo te diera la oportunidad de tener el "amor" de ese sujeto, ¿la aceptarías?.-

-Pero que dices, ¿cómo podrías conseguir eso?.- Le cuestionó perturbada por todo lo que Inuyasha le decía.

-Ese es asunto mío.- Respondió de mala gana, empezando a arrinconarla contra una de las paredes de concreto.- Solo piénsalo, ¿acaso no serías capaz de cualquier cosa por saber que el corazón de ese chico te pertenece?.- Sonrió con maldad al ver como la azabache retiraba su mirada de la de él para enfocarla en Kouga, como si estuviese comparando sus palabras y la recompensa que obtendría si aceptaba lo que le ofrecía.

-"Solo un poco más pequeña Higurashi".-

Colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de Ahome, de ninguna manera permitiría que esa niña se le escapara estando tan cerca de obtener lo que deseaba escuchar de ella.

-Sí aceptas, te doy mi palabra que estarás a su lado y dejaras atrás los escondites, las miradas a distancia y claro, la dolorosa sensación de no poder alcanzar algo imposible…-

-Y que es lo que quieres a cambio de eso.- Le inquirió sin titubeos.

Eso sí que le sorprendió. Levanto una ceja mientras sus labios mostraban esa sonrisa tan arrogante y común en él. No cabía la menor duda… esa niña era diferente a las demás mortales.

-Aun no lo defino del todo.- Mintió.- Pero por el momento eso no importa, solo dame un "_Sí, acepto_" y te garantizo que transformare tú fantasía en toda una realidad.- Insistió sin reparos.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras contemplaba una vez más a ese chico. Activó con cuidado sus poderes, su débil alma era como un libro totalmente abierto para él, podía ver el anhelo que sentía por estar cerca del joven, la desesperación por que supiera que existía y ese desagradable y enfermizo sentimiento que emanaba de lo más profundo por hacerlo feliz. Rio por lo bajo desactivando sus habilidades sobrehumanas, los mortales eran tan predecibles que estaba seguro de la respuesta que la Higurashi le daría.

_-¡Está bien acepto!…_ si haces que Kouga se enamore de mí, haré lo que sea no importa lo que me pidas… te aseguro que será tuyo.- Le dijo algo alterada, intentando controlar su respiración anormal y la desesperación que como urgencia burbujeada en su pecho.

De inmediato la dejo en libertad, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que la de sonreír victorioso, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para obtener lo que tanto deseaba de la pequeña Higurashi. La vio el caminar lejos de las canchas deportivas y pronunciar un leve _"Vamos a casa",_ por el momento descansaría, ya que después de lo pactado esta tarde tendría mucho que hacer los siguientes días para cumplirle a la chica, la cual sin duda alguna, ignoraba que hacer un trato con él, era casi tan malo como venderle tú alma al mismísimo Demonio.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
